kingdomfallfandomcom-20200213-history
KingdomFall
"I did not know the Deciders before them, nor those before the previous group. Exceptional individuals are essential for steering the course of history Mr. Sterling...but destiny opens up to lesser men than you'd think." -- Caais to His Iteration in "The Kingdom will Fall" KingdomFall is the current stage set for the Destined Deciders '''and reflects the most recent iteration in the history of the realm. KingdomFall takes place over multiple timelines and dimensions thanks to the inclusion of '''Time Flux, currently utilized by the Deciders to prolong the end times and correct the failures of the previous Deciders. Unlike previous iterations of the realm, the Deciders are no longer consolidated into a single faction with one purpose. The Deciders were thrust into their current time period in a bid to give them time enough to prepare for The Long Night, this bid has since proven to have shifted the events of history, ultimately sending the majority of the Deciders in a mad scramble to salvage their chances of victory for all the realm. The Deciders are currently split into two known factions, comprised mostly of''' Heroes''' with the Hegemon acting as a singular Wanderer. Synopsis The events of KingdomFall are set into motion in 1774BF, with the collaboration of many Deciders currently unaware of their destinies. The would-be heroes set out to investigate a bandit clan instigated into raiding small settlements in the Flatlands, intent on bringing these criminals to justice. The Heroes track down the lawless raiders to a wooded region East of the settlements and discover them to be under the influence of an unknown sickness. Interrogating the outlaws revealed them to be refugees from larger settlements further to the East, prompting the Heroes to explore into the matter further. This inevitably sets the course for this group of sell-swords, casting them adrift into a journey that will determine the fate of worlds untold. In the same scope of time, the Hegemon finds himself plucking the first thread of a tangled conspiracy embroiling the realm. Setting him out on a crusade parallel to the Hero's quest in many ways. Mechanics KingdomFall operates with a traditional 3.5 SRD based system. The players utilize d20s for most outcome deciding rolls, the campaign additionally relies on FateRedefine and the Circumstance engines for bolstered game-play and flexible mechanics in and out of combat. As with previous instances of campaigns, players are also introduced to a broad spectrum of elements, each presenting some vague degree of risk of corruption or other negative side effects in exchange for stronger abilities. The varying periods of time the Deciders will travel to hosts an impressive assortment of locations, items and most importantly, NPCs. Interacting with different and conflicting factions often plays a critical role in the Deciders quests and their role relative to the world around them. Deciders are free to carve out their fame amidst saints or sinners as they like, using violence, guile and everything in between as they set out into a vibrant expanse of untamed worlds. Category:Mythos Category:Lore Category:Universe